happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Tree Friends Fanon Agents
Happy Tree Friends Fanon Agents is an upcoming spin-off series based off Happy Tree Friends Fanon: Our World!. The series serves as the third installment of the EP spin-off franchise. Happy Tree Friends Fanon Agents is set primarily in an underground secret base in New York City. The show's plot primarily focuses on various criminal cases and the new and "improved" F.I.G.H.T. Agency seeking to crack the case and put what ever criminal in custody. The series' main cast features 5 characters that have appeared in both The Shallows and Happy Tree Friends Fanon: Our World! (Britton, Foster, Howdy, Trippy, and Vanilla) and 2 brand new characters (Niya and Vinyl Scar). These 7 characters are members of the newly revamped F.I.G.H.T. Agency. In every episode, a brand new villain is introduced and the F.I.G.H.T. Agency has to figure how to capture and put said villain in custody. Story One year ago, Foster received a shocking message that her mentor and lover Raider was murdered by the C.R.U.E.L. Agency. Shocked, confused, and depressed, Foster leaves everyone and everything behind without a trace. No cell phone, no form of communication, nothing. She retreats to the Black Forest in Germany and stays hidden for an entire year. While on her retreat, she came to the conclusion that this is not over and she will avenge her fallen lover. She returns to New York City and rebuilds the F.I.G.H.T. Agency. Characters [[Foster| Foster ]] *'Age:' 30 *'Height:' 6'2" (6'5" in heels; usually) *'Skills:' Expert in firearms, skilled in hand to hand combat, genius-level intellect, great leadership skills, athletic *'Weaknesses:' Suffers from Depression, easily stressed, PTSD *'Interests:' Justice, her friends, extreme sports Foster is the current leader of the F.I.G.H.T. Agency. After the tragic and sudden murder of her friend/lover/former leader of the F.I.G.H.T. Agency was killed, she ran away for an entire year. Now that she's back, Foster has decided to rebuild the F.I.G.H.T. Agency to put an end to the C.R.U.E.L. Agency's reign of terror. [[Howdy| Howdy ]] *'Age:' 22 *'Height:' 6'4" *'Skills:' Expert in firearms, great at operating machinery, above-average strength *'Weaknesses:' Alcohol, ignorant at times *'Interests:' Beer, beef jerky, country music, rodeos, adventures Howdy is a special agent (senior grade) for the F.I.G.H.T. Agency. Howdy is a country boy who loves anything and everything that has to do with Western culture. Howdy used to help aid Foster against the C.R.U.E.L. Agency. Now that the F.I.G.H.T. Agency is being rebuilded, Howdy has decided to put down the beef jerky, and trade it for a hand gun. [[Vanilla| Vanilla ]] *'Age:' 15 *'Height:' 5'1" *'Skills:' Master of disguise, charismatic, fast and nimble *'Weaknesses:' Loud, arrogant, easily confused, IQ is below average *'Interests:' 5 Seconds of Summer, foods, Spongebob SquarePants, hugs, childish things, family, ice cream, chocolate, comedy movies Vanilla is the undercover secret agent of the F.I.G.H.T. Agency. Now that she's a spy, no one can ever tell her what to do again! [[Trippy| Trippy ]] *'Age:' 19 *'Height:' 6'1" *'Skills:' Reliable, loyal, far more intelligent than he lets on *'Weaknesses:' Girls, easily distracted *'Interests:' Girls, soda, sugary foods, anything "NSFW", basketball, anime Trippy is is a special agent (junior grade) for the F.I.G.H.T. Agency. Hyper, lovable, and even more obsessed with Foster, Trippy is more than happy to have been chosen by his "girlfriend" to be on the team. What many people don't know, is that Trippy knew of Foster's location when she left for a year. Who knows what else he's hiding... [[Britton| Britton ]] *'Age:' 18 *'Height:' 5'10" *'Skills:' Computer genius, genius-level intellect, skilled in hand to hand combat *'Weaknesses:' Often sarcastic, foul-mouthed *'Interests:' Video games, computers Britton is the tech analyst for the F.I.G.H.T. Agency. Instead of going out to fight, Britton perfers to work behind the scenes with computers and information to make sure things are going along just right. Remember, just because he's the "computer geek" of the team, doesn't mean he doesn't know how to fight up close and personal. Trivia *Britton, Foster, Howdy, Trippy and Vanilla are returning characters to the series. **The other five characters from Our World! will not return: ***Aiden and Zelena are not returning due to character deletion and cross-wiki trasfers. ***Robo Star, Superspeed, and Bun are not returning due to the favor of bring two new characters. Category:Spinoffs Category:Under Construction